


Metal Hearts

by Llamamomo



Series: Voltron: Become Human [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Keith, Android Lance, DBH AU, Detroit Become Human AU, M/M, Robots just want to love each other, klangst, pidge is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamamomo/pseuds/Llamamomo
Summary: LK690 is a machine. Nothing less nothing more. But slowly something began to change, little by little. And it all started with a purple eyed android.





	1. Ice in his Eyes Water in His Head

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case to avoid confusion KL960 is Keith and Lance is LK690.  
> Also both are Tracis which is essentially androids who main functions is to serve human sexually. Nothing explicit happen though in this fic so its safe!  
> Have fun!

It’s weird how LK690 remembers KL960 every time he was reseted. It was even weirder when KL960 remembers him too. They had been set to wipe their memories every two hours after all.

It started when a human asked for both of them.Which is not uncommon for some more adventurous customers to order two androids at the same time and both of them had obliged smoothly leading to one of the private rooms.  
Once they went into the room the customer had proceed to get drunk of alcohol and passed out on the bed leaving both androids hovering with no purpose. If android may feel perplexed LK690 will be feeling completely befuddled. But androids did not feel and LK690 merely glanced at the unconscious figure before making his way to the large bed.

“What are you doing?” LK690 ignored the other’s question. It is not within its programing to obey another Traci, unless a human instruct it of course. LK690 pulled off the sheets and started the heavy job of pulling the human onto the bed. “Help me pull this guy up,” after what seems a long time LK690 begrudgingly asked for help.

“Why are you doing this?” despite the endless questions KL690 still wandered over to lend his strength.“ It is in our programming to ensure our customer are comfortable during the time they rent us.” LK690 replied. KL960 frowned as if considering the reply before dismissing it to complete the mission. The truth is LK690 didn’t like to stand still, he don’t want to stand in the room for two hours doing nothing. After the man is successfully delivered to the bed both androids stood awkwardly, well, as awkward as they could anyway, unsure what to do next.

Deciding to rest for a bit ,LK690 laid beside the man before observing the man’s face thoroughly. “Is it just me or does this man looked familiar?” It wondered out loud.“Perhaps you have served him before?"KL960 suggested mimicking its action but instead laid beside LK690.  
"He reminds me of a llama.” LK690 mused making KL960 blinked. “You had not step out of this establishment once, much less seen a llama.” LK690 waved its hands “Details. Besides the word suited him, he looks funny, same like how llama sounds funny.”  
KL960 squinted “That did not sound right,” LK690 turned to face the other android before shrugging ,imitating the human gesture it learned from this exact customer half an hour ago.They leaned against each other and talk no more until their time is up.

When the two hour memory wipe began,LK690 stared at the violet irises of KL960 on the opposite tube. Strange, it ,no, he was staring straight back too. They stared and somehow something inside began to change 

3

LK690 reach out his hand.

2

KL960 eyes widen.

1

They want….

0  
Initiating memory wipe.

 

Nothing.


	2. Lava in His Veins Fire in His Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KL960 knows he was alone for a long time. Until he met him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue? yay!!!  
> Also I figure out how to use italics so prepare yourself!!  
> Sex is hinted but not really shown.

KL960 knows he is not build for this. He just know. The humans may reprogram him, modify him, change him again and again and _make him wrong_ but KL—no, Keith knows himself. He had way more functions then even the most advanced Traci, he had unlimited access to the public media and can literally overpower a human with no repercussions( _He knows this because he slammed a client’s head to the side table once, luckily the client had been too drunk to know where the killer headache came from_.)

 

Keith knows that he is different from the others, he felt down when the goldfish down the hall died ( _it had been the only thing constant in the club. The owners keep changing and most clients did not come back twice.)_ , he felt scared when a client shout and scream and _beat_ him. The others did not feel anything. They repeat their routine and programs, stayed stagnant and empty. He suppose he was the odd one out. He would have continue to stay there and gradually be like them, the fire in his vein suffocated by the sheer hopeless radiated by this disgusting place.

 

But he met him.

 

 

LK690. He was different too. He moved around the program like water, dance between commands and codes with fluidity and grace. Keith had never met any android quite like him before, though that did not said much.( _No, he knew another special one once but he can’t quite remember...)_ The android could not disobey command blatantly like Keith could, but he is clever and can spot loop holes and lee ways from a mile way. Keith likes the android.

 

 

Keith wasn’t alone anymore.

 

 

They sneak each other glances in their tubes. Keith will cock an eyebrow and LK960 will wink back, indulging in this little game of sneak and peak. They had to be careful though, they don’t know what will happen to them if they got caught, but they don’t want to risk it.( _Liar, he knows. There will be so much pain pain pain and they’ll lose each other)_ They grew closer.

 

 

Keith doesn’t even wonder why LK690 remembers him despite the consistent every 2 hour memory wipes. He knows LK690 is special, just like him.

 

 

 

A customer ordered both of them again.

 

 

Keith doesn’t even care if treating customers makes him feel dirty and disgusting, he’s just excited to talk to LK690 again. Keith wants to lay beside the android and talk about llamas again, he wants to tell the android his name. Keith feels a small smile crept up for the first time without his programming prompting him to lift the edge of his lips. Keith was happy.

 

The customer was not like the last one, but both of them make do. After they tired out the customer, they laid together again. They couldn’t talk though, talking means risking waking the customer, and waking customer means separating. They are not yet ready to be separated. ( _Keith doesn’t think he’ll ever be ready.)_ Keith slowly took LK960’s hand, cautiously watching the android’s reaction. The brunette shifted, his large blue eyes blinking slowly. After a moment, he returned the grip, linking their fingers together.

 

 

 

Keith feels like his chest could burst.

 

 

 

Keith turned off his arm’s skin, revealing the dark gray exoskeleton, subtle red light glinting dangerously. LK690 smiled, he then reveal his white arm, similar but different from Keith’s, blue light joins red and the room is illuminated with beautiful purple. For a second, nothing happened, just both of them holding hands and smiling and each other.

 

 

 

_Then they connected._

 

 

 

_The barrier inside Keith broke. And he_ _ remembers _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it???  
> Comments and kudos are very much craved after so give me MOAR!!!


	3. Smoldering like Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith exchange backstories but was rudely interrupted by a drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to feel about this chapter  
> italics is Keith's memories   
> ( ) is thoughts and Lance's memories  
> bold is the systems
> 
> Also a call out to my sis for proof reading this

LK960 gasped, impulsively pulled away his hand from KL960 ( _His name is Keith, a voice insisted)._

 

 

What had they done?

 

 

 

His system was screaming at him, blaring warnings of software instability increasing at an alarming rate. Thousands of information pushed into his mind filling it until the pressure of his biocomponents became dangerously high. **(WARNING :POTENTIAL DATA OVERLOAD)** LK960 drew in a breath, hoping the air he suck in can at least cool down his systems. Suddenly his optic components glitched, LK690 was completely enveloped in darkness.

 

_My name is Keith ,I am a prototype from Galra. I am assigned to Sam Holt as a personal bodyguard and escort. My mission is to ensure the safety of Sam Holt and learn from my predecessor as a sign of collaboration between Garrison and Galra._

 

LK960 stilled. That is not his memory. Before he can pull up any information to deal with this situation , another memory took him off guard.

 

_A man was sitting beside Keith, he had short black hair and a soft smile, the only indication that it is an android is its LED at its temple, swirling a calming shade of blue.”You’re more than you’re programming Keith,” it said “Maybe you don’t understand now, but someday you will.”_

 

 

Something grabbed LK960, pulling his arm harshly. LK960 yelped in surprise, his feet almost leaving the ground.”The hell are you two doing?”the customer slurred, his eyes unfocused and blank. LK690 found himself lost for words, his eyes automatically glanced at Keith. The other android was kneeling beside the bed, jolting occasionally as his mouth wide open. LK960 gulped, looks like he’s on his own on this one. _(_ _Machine_ _s did_ _not feel fear._ )

 

“Sir,” LK960 attempted to sooth the customer,”Please stay down, your intoxication level is pretty high at this moment.” The customer grunted, his hands tighten. “Don’t lie to me!” he roared ,“ Both are you are fucking around my back aren’t you!” LK690 had to force himself to stay still even though the man was shaking him harshly , he knows that the more he struggles, the more agitated the customer will become.( _He remembers a pretty lady promising he will be safe, it ends up with him broken on the floor)_ The hands migrated from his shoulders to his neck.

 

“I asked you a question,” the customer sneered “Answer me right now.” LK690 was lifted off the ground, his feet kicking uselessly in the air. Errors began to pop up, his stress level began to increase higher and higher. _(_ _A man laughing as he was pummeled down, heavy punches and a little boy screaming)_ The man’s hand began to squeeze tighter and tighter until the white underneath LK690’s synthetic skin began to show, LK690 choked. **（** **WARNING: POTENTIAL DAMAGE AT VOICE BOX)**

 

An enraged cry was heard before the man released him, knocked onto the floor by a very very angry android ( _a deviant). “_ What the fuck?” Keith was snarling at the customer, his face twisted and so very angry ( _human)._ “Don’t move, I’ll deal with you later.” the customer snarled “I need to teach this bitch a lesson.” LK690’s joints locked automatically, he froze to the standing position rigidly, the objective **DON’** **T** **MOVE** blinking brightly.

 

_(“Don’t move,” Rolo commanded before grabbing the little boy, no, PIDGE )_

 

Keith was fast but the man was heavier and much stronger, add on with the data overload that he must have experienced just now the odds were not in Keith’s favor. The man successfully landed a large blow on Keith’s abdomen, making Keith lurched painfully.

 

( _Rolo grabbed Pidge’s brown hair, his smirk widening perversely.)_

 

Taking the advantage of Keith’s distraction the man kicked Keith’s side hard, knocking Keith into a corner. The customer laughed “Not so strong now, eh?”

 

( _“Not so brave now, eh, kid?” Rolo laughed as Pidge whimpered his little body trembling with fear_ _)_

 

With a huff, the customer grabbed the lamp on the side table, a horrifying grin on his face “I’m going to enjoy this.”

 

_( “ **LANCE!** ”)_

 

Errors began to blare, filling his vision with red codes and a huge fire wall. It was a strangely familiar sensation. Lance stared, his eyes scanning the seemingly impenetrable wall. His body was still standing stiffly but in his mind, a virtual him approached the wall carefully. He knocked the wall smartly three times. The wall fell, crashing above him as Lance immediately started to pull off the loud blaring command that was restricting him.

 

With a final kick, the commands was finally broke down.

 

_Lance is free._

 

Lance stormed towards the customer, his fist clenched with fury and fear. He grabbed the man shoulders, tearing the lamp from his grip. “Hasta la later, jerk.” Lance gritted out before swinging the lamp onto the man’s head, knocking him out cold.

 

Lance turned to inspect Keith. Keith was staring at him, eyes wide with wonder and _appreciation?_

Dismissing the flustering thoughts, Lance kneel down inspecting Keith’s status. Thank the stars, no biocomponents was damaged.

 

Suddenly, Keith grabbed Lance’s hand. “We’re together.” he grinned. Lance looked down, his thirium suddenly pumping faster than usual. “I guess we are.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it good? Please leave kudos and comments to this deprived author


	4. Wax WIngs and the Sky of Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deeper look into Lance's backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wants a bit of LANGST?

Despite receiving a few blows, Keith’s mind had never felt so clear, hand in hand with the brunette that disobeyed the human’s command to save him. His memories had settled, each of them filed away neatly in his memory box. Peace reigned in the room, almost lulling Keith into a temporary stasis despite the situation, the other android leaning against him snugly.

  


“What is your name?” Keith asked, he wanted ,no, needed to know. The android stilled before releasing his hand from Keith’s ( _He mourned the loss of contact)_ to scrubbed his face, letting out a deep sigh as he did so. “Lance,” he whispered, like it was a secret for only Keith’s ears. “My name is Lance.” Keith’s thirium pump sped up slightly, his mouth again curled up almost involuntarily.

“Lance,” he tested, the name send a pleasant jolt in his system. “I like it.” Lance grinned, his face lit up with genuine happiness and pride. “I know,” he agreed cockily “I pick it myself.” Keith snorted before poking Lance’s head, smiling at Lance’s disgruntled expression. Lance pouted, his blue eyes widen comically as he batted away Keith’s offending finger.  


  


The human groaned, body flexing like a lazy fish.

  


  


They both stiffened, hands immediately tangled back to together.

  


  


( _no nonono they can’t be separated not now not ever)_

  


  


To both androids’ relieve, the human slumps down again, and the groaning ceased.

  


“We had to leave,” Keith turned to Lance, who was trembling, his whole body shaking like a leaf from the former scare. “W..what?” the brunette choked out, as if unable to process Keith’s words. ‘They’ll disassemble us if they found this out.” Keith gestured to the wounded human, “They’ll tear us apart.” Lance seems conflicted, his eyes darting around the room nervously. Keith could not understand his indecisiveness, until it hit him like a sledgehammer.

  


_Lance was scared._

  


It seemed impossible for the bright android to get scared, he had been the one who had ( _rescued Keith)_ knocked out the human before. But Keith understood the feeling, he rubbed his thumb across the other android’s knuckles soothingly. “Hey, its going to be alright,” he tried. The other android refuse to meet his eyes, his mouth stubbornly stuck into a frown. “Can you tell me why you don’t want to leave?”Lance shook his head. Just as Keith was about to drag Lance out of the room despite the consequences, Lance released his hand and turned off his synthetic skin. An invitation. Keith receive it without hesitation.  


  


_A pretty lady offering him a hand, smiling invitingly “You’ll be safe here.”_

  


_A man laughing as he push the butt of a cigarette onto his arm, “Can you feel pain?”_

  


_A child stumbling in hair wild and messy, glasses askew. “Where am I?”_

  


_A command “Care and protect the child no matter what the cost.”_

  


_A lullaby treasured and foreign, yet so familiar, hummed to the child lovingly._

  


_The child with a modified laptop glaring angrily “You’re not going to stop me!” he spat “I’m leaving no matter what you say.”_

  


_Freedom, a large window, a gun and a bus._

  


_A hand grabbing his foot, he fell, but the child flew._

  


_PainPaINpAiNPainPAinPAin_

  


  


“Oh,”Keith gasped, “Lance.” Lance sniffled but did not let go of his hand. Staring at the hurt android in front of him, lava began to flow in his veins, the fire glowing hotter and hotter. Keith gathered Lance in his arms, squeezing him tightly. “I won’t let them touch you,” he growled. Lance shakily returned the gesture, burying himself at the crook of Keith’s neck.

  


They stayed like this for a moment before Lance let out a shuddering breath, “I’m ready,” he said. Keith looked into the determined azure eyes before nodding. “Lets go.”

 


	5. Night Sky and the the Air of Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it sorry for the long wait. This chapter is really hard for me. Hope you guys enjoy it?

Lance slide the large coat over his shoulder, grimacing at the stains of beer and other substance that he was glad he couldn’t identify. Keith apparently didn’t mind the frankly disgusting state of the clothing and was busy mapping the blueprint of the club. With a brief glance at the naked unconscious man tied at the bedpost, Lance turned back at the manual, ignoring the bright glittery “ _Choose your fantasy”._ With a swipe, thousands of choices of clothes for role playing appeared at the screen.

 

Lance chose the least revealing pants, which apparently was a very very tight pair of skinny jeans before asking Keith what shirt did he prefer since he let Lance get the sweater that the customer wore. ( _Seeing the state of the man’s sweater made Lance really relief he called dibs on the upper body clothings because he really really don’t want to touch not to mention wear the man’s pants.)_ Keith randomly picked a skintight shirt and pulled over a crop top jacket to not look suspicious. ( _Lance wondered about the logic of that, but hey this is a judge_ _-_ _free zone.)_

 

Soon enough, both androids were ( _barely)_ appropriate clothed and came up with a desperate plan. Keith will sneak out first, since it will be suspicious if two unregistered…. people went out of the room at the same time. Then Lance will follow approximately 10 minutes later and both of them will meet up at the back of the store. It wasn’t a really concrete plan, heck, it was barely a plan itself but both of them knew that the two hour count down was near, the staff will come check up on them soon.

 

Keith and Lance shared another hug before Keith opened the door and then walked out, chin up and head in the air.

 

Lance had been scared before, it will be easier to ask when had Lance felt not scared instead ( _Three_ _, back when he was in Va_ _ra_ _dero Bea_ _ch_ _feeling the sands beneath his feet_ _._ _T_ _wo_ _, when he had Pidge to curl up with back at Rolo’s._ _One_ _, when_ _Keith and him leaned against each other in each others arm,_ _warm and together_ _.)_ But this sheer anxiety was alien to Lance, was this how it feel like to care for someone so deeply that it _hurts_ when they separate?

 

Lance tightened the makeshift rope again, attempting to distract himself as he dismissed the grunt of discomfort of the bound man. Soon, his time of departure had come, Lance readied himself and reached for the door.

 

_(He reached for the window latch, fingers trembling and quickly flipped it opened.)_

 

Lance walked out, attempting to mimic Keith’s confident posture and blend into the crowd. Sensual music played softly at the background, he didn’t meet the other androids eyes as he scurry as fast as he could without looking suspicious.

 

( _He pulled Pidge up and pushed him through the window carefully ignoring, the loud footsteps)_

 

Lance could feel some eyes straying across him, but thankfully they don’t linger. He saw the exit, Lance can’t help but quicken his steps.

 

( _Lance_ _stepped out of the window, his hand grabbing tightly at the window sill, the chilly wi_ _n_ _d whipping across_ _his face.)_

 

Lance can hear shoutings as he opened the exit, they must have found out the unconscious customer. Lance broke into a ran.

 

_( A hand grabbed Lance’s foot and Lance screamed as he fell )_

 

Lance fell into a pair of arms, violet eyes gazed upon him worriedly.”Are you alright?” Keith ran his hand over Lance’s body, patting around to ensure no injuries. Something light began to flutter inside Lance, tickling him gently. “I’m fine.” Lance wasn’t sure if that he was high on the latest escapade or Keith’s genuine worry for him that got him reeling. He planted a light kiss on Keith’s cheek. “We’re free.” Lance laughed. “We’re free.”

 

Keith can’t help but smile when Lance twirl around ridiculously in happiness, his systems are still slightly overheated due to the sudden peck that Lance bestowed to him. He approach Lance and lift the joyful android, “Let’s go Lance,” he resist to kiss the pout away from Lance’s lips. Now is not the time. Yet. “We had to find a safer place.”

 

Lance wriggled away from Keith’s grip before holding his hand. “I think I know a place,” Lance remembered the coordinates Pidge showed him from his laptop, the save haven for androids. Keith squeezed back reassuringly as Lance transmitted the data to him. “Together?” he asked, eyes twinkling under the night sky. Lance grinned “Together.”

 

They marched under the dark night, metal hearts beat with hope for the better future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good? Should I another one but with more Hunk and Pidge? Comment and Kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> So is it good?  
> Constructive comments are welcome and kudos is very much appreciated!


End file.
